balloonshopfandomcom-20200213-history
Derrick Sketches
Derrick Sketches The Derrick sketches done by BallonShop are some of the most veiwed on their channel. Three of these sketches came out durring their time on YouTube. The first one, "Not Right Now, Derrick," was one of their first sketches on their channel. Then they made "I'm Listening To My Radio Derrick," and "I'm enjoying a Treat Derrick." Not Right Now, Derrick 'Not Right Now, Derrick!' was uploaded to YouTube on August 28, 2007 as their first sketch on the channel. The video contains Thomas, as Alex, reading a book (That appears to be a small children's book) when Olan, as Derrick, enters the room and talks about his haircut. Alex replies by screaming "Not right now Derrick!!!" Then Derrick talks about how his shirt is soft to the touch, and asks to have a staring contest in which Alex, who is very irritated at the moment, replies "No, Derrick. I'm a very busy man!" Then Derrick stares at him with an odd and devilish glare for about 10 seconds and then says "Fine!" then walks away. Then he comes back in and exclaims "Hey, Alex!" and Alex screams "DERRI--" and then the video cuts out to the BalloonShop logo and outro. I'm Listening To My Radio, Derrick This video was uploaded to YouTube on August 29, 2007. The video content has Alex (Thomas Gore) outside reading and listening to his radio. Derrick (Olan Rogers) arrives on the scene and sits beside him and annoys him in the usual manner (saying hello and asking him "Whatcha doin"). Alex, very frustrated by this recent interruption, exclaims, "I'm listening to my radio, Derrick!!!!!" then Derrick says "Fine" and runs off, falling into the pool. The next scene, Alex is in the shower as Derrick pops up from behind the curtain and asks him what he is doing. Alex replies to this question saying that he is showering. Derrick says "Oh" and then goes back behind the curtain. After about a 5 second period of time, Derrick pops back up from behind the curtain and says "Hey, Alex!" Immediately followed by Alex screaming "DERRIIIII--" and then it cuts to the next scene. Alex is in the front yard dancing and Derrick joins him, and Alex shoots someone (Joshua Pursley) who asks what they were doing and continues to dance. While they're dancing, a mix of previous scenes from the video and clips from 'Not Right Now, Derrick!' arrive to the beat. I'm Enjoying A Treat, Derrick September 8, 2009, this video was seen by the public of YouTube. Alex was about to enjoy a twinkie when Derrick curls up on the ground and asks if he looks like a 'Hush Puppy' then asks if he looks like a 'Carrot' then a 'Big Pea'. While this is going on Alex is screaming at Derrick telling him he's "Enjoying a treat." Alex shoots a guy and starts walking away like a chicken. Derrick says "Fine" and trips over a small table. Legacy As of August 8, 2012 the 3 videos together accumulated 5,307,249 views.